


Stay still please?

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Naga Sans is getting tired just watching his S/O running around





	Stay still please?

They were running all over the lab. Taking measurements here, straightening papers there, using the canned air to clean out the dust from the panels on the machine…it was exhausting to watch.

“babe, please,” Sans begged. “the timelines aren’t going to go anywhere.”

“Sans, but really! We got funding and the machine and it’s so close to completion!” They were more excited than he was, surprisingly. Then again, that was usually the case when it was something to do with helping him. Finding another mechanically inclined physicist was a lucky break, and it was even better that they’d ended up becoming his soulmate.

Getting up, he walked over to them, putting his arms around their waist to stop them from grasshoppering around the room, “c’mon. calm down or i’m gonna have to make you. and you know i hate making an effort.”

They froze for a moment, a soft laugh bubbling out of them. “Sans, you know once I get started, I can’t stop. It’s not in me to quit.”

“guess i have to make you quit, then,” his voice was so soft, right by their ear, that they didn’t hear the soft click of his jaw opening wider than it ought to through the brain fog of fluster.

At least the fluster stopped them realizing what he was doing long enough for Sans to get their arms pinned and their head into his mouth. As usual they tasted so nice, warm and soft skin sending a thrill through his bones. The lab coat didn’t feel so great, though. It was rough on the tender magical flesh inside his mouth and throat, but this was about getting them still and calm for a while.

They tried to wriggle, and keep talking to him, “Sans! Please, I just was excited. It wasn’t like last time!” Sans rolled his eyelights and started swallowing. Last time being the time they ran around for several hours until they literally passed out from overexerting themselves. He lifted their feet up to keep them from getting any traction on the floor, drawing their body in deeper as he used his magic to get a rolling chair closer. Sitting down, the skeleton took his time, holding their legs gently but firm.

After a little while, Sans sighed and leaned against the back of his chair. Unexpected as it had been, he was glad to finally have his fidgety soulmate still and contained for a bit. “okay, now you have to be still. i’m gonna read over the blueprints and you’re going to calm down.”

“Not like you gave me much choice,” he could tell by their voice that they were pouting. Oh well, they’d forgive him eventually.


End file.
